muggel beach
by The-Lions-Dark-Heart
Summary: harry, ron, and hermione want to spend there last couple day of summer at the beach. dudley and his friends follow harry and them around trying to flirt with hermione. will they seceded? [warning short chapters] [short chapters means lost of chapters] {discontinued}
1. the drop off

chapter 1: the drop off.

*yawn* harry stood in the kitched cooking breakfast for his still sleeping aunt and uncle."dudley could you pas me the bread" asked harry getting lunch ready for the day."get it yourself " dudley sat on the couch with toast in his mouse while watching tv.

*sigh* harry left the stove side to get the bread for the sandwiches." when will my bacon be done" Dudley demanded."soon, it will take a while since i have to get everything ready. harry still rushing around getting food and materials ready while still concentrating on his cousins breakfast.

"im getting hungry potter" Dudley said as he hanged on the table."give me a minute, its almost done" harry put the beacon on a plate along with some eggs and hash-browns."here you go" harry handed the plate to him."Dudley do you have to come to the beach with us" harry asked hoping he says no."OF course i have to come, daddy said i could" he snickered."i dont care what he said" harry muttered to himself.

"what was that boy" his uncle said walking into the room."nothing vernun" harry turned away back to the stove. *yawn* harry finished with the cooking then place the food on a plate."you wanted egg, right vernun" harry asked dishing up the eggs."of course boy" he snickered as he took a seat at the table. once harry had put the food on the table for his aunt and uncle harry ran up to him room to pack some clothing.

after about an hour the door bell rang." i will get it" harry said running to the door. once he got to the door he opened it and there stood his two best friends ron and hermione."hey, guys" harry said as they walked in. harry had pushed him back out the door way." you should stay out here, my family is kinda crazy" he laughed. just then vernun walked out to see the guest.

"and who might you two be, standing on my property" he snickered looking to harry friends."were friends of harry's, sir" hermione said.  
"i see" he said walking back into the kitchen."just stay here, i will just be a minute" and with that harry ran up the stairs to were his stuff was.  
after he had grabbed his stuff and walked down the stairs he could here Dudley'S voice and a angry Ron voice. as harry got closer he could here what was going on." Dudley stop flirting with her" harry growled. harry ran the rest of the was down the stair and pushed Dudley out of the way.

"lets get going before he does something he regrets" harry said as he headed out the door.

as they walked down the sidewalk of the town harry noticed one of dudley's friends following us from a distance. clearly he was eyeing down hermione." hermione why don't you walk in the middle" harry said as he got hermione out of the boys sight. after some time walking another one of dudley's friends walked right up to us."hey cutey, what are ya doing handing with these losers" the boy asked while obviously flirting." Ron walked over to the boy and pushed him out of the way while grabbing hermione." lets go" Ron said leading the way." right" both harry and hermione said following Ron.

"if they come back i'll show 'em not to mess with us" Ron said trying to sound manly."of course Ron" hermione giggled."they will be running home to there mommy if we see 'em again" Ron said as he started speed up." dont get ahead of yourself Ron" both of them said.

after about a hour of walking they finally made it to soft-sand beach!

well that conclude chp 1.

chp 2 coming real soon


	2. soft-sand beach

chapter 2: soft sand beach.

"wow, this place is more beautiful then i could have imaged" Ron said walking down the board walk towards the beach."i havent been here in years.  
my father would take me here on his day offs" hermione said walking about harry's speed."I've never been here before" harry said amazed at the sand on the board walk.

"lets set our stuff down the beach by a tide pool" hemione suggested."sound good" both boys agreed. they walked down the warm beach side watching the children in the water, people on the sand having fun."i couldn't think of any place better to be today."i could think of several place to be to keep your away from boys"  
Ron said as he set up the umbrella."were on the far side of the beach, no one comes down here, ever" hermione relieved Ron."i hope your right" Ron muttered.

after all there stuff got set up they desided to get there swim gear on! Ron stay behind and watched there stuff while harry and hermione when up to the changing rooms to change.

after a while harry had come back."harry?"Ron asked."ya?" harry replied."were hermione?" he asked."im not sure, i thought i herd her come out?".  
"LET GO OF ME" a voice could be herd just around the corner. harry and Ron ran to the scream to find hermione and one of Dudley's friends nick.  
"nick what are you doing" harry glared at the black haired boy."im just saying "hi". he snickered. Ron walked up to him and snatched hermione's arm from his grasp.  
"touch her again and it willbe the last thing you touch" ron growls. nick backed up from the angry Ron then ran down the beach followed by two others.

"are you ok hermione, did he hurt you, do anything bad to yo-" he was cut off by her response." im fine Ron" she releaved the red head.  
"you can let go of me now, Ron" he said with a slight blush."o-oh, sorry" he let go of her arm backing up almost falling backwards in the tide pool.  
all the two could do was laugh at that. as Ron got his balance harry pushed his into the pool. both harry and hermione fells back in laughter."r-ron are you okay" harry tryed to get over a laugh.  
"im fine, no thanks to you" he grined as he sat up and grabbed harry's ancle. as harry fell, he fell right on top of ron. just then malfoy walked by getting a glimpse of hermione from behind and to see the two boys in the tide pool rolling around while wrestling.

"what might you be up to potter" Draco snickered."nothing, just... fell in" harry said looking at malfoy."anyway, that bikini looks good on you... granger" draco blushed as he turned back to face the two boys.  
all hermione could do was blush to the compliment."why would you compliment her on her bikini, malfoy, your the enemy."its summer, i can hate mudbloods when school comes 'round.  
as harry got off of Ron, all Ron did was watch malfoy's every inch. once both the boys finally got up, dudley walked over two hermione and asked her if she wanted to go swimming with him and his friends. she declined and walked over to ron and harry. two of dudley's friends walked around a sand hill away from them.  
once both boys were gone dudley's other friends grin widened."why are you smiling" asked malfoy still around."no reason" he said. a hand grabbed hermione from behind pulling her behind the hill without the three boys noticing.

"well i guess we will be taking our leave" dudley said turning around walking away from the three boys."thats odd" harry said."umm, malfoy, were is hermione" ron asked angerly."how should i know" Draco snapped back.  
"she was standing right next to you" Ron growled."maby she walked down the beach"Draco said before walking away.  
-

well that covers chapter 2, i tried to make it longer but all my ideas would be better for a part 3.


	3. captured

chapter 3: captured.

"let go of me" hermione growled at the boy's . all the boys were selent walkign down the beach. she kicked and flailed trying to get them to let go.  
as she complained one of the boys put there hand over her mouth to shut her up."mffh hmm, humh" she muffled."keep her silent nick" dudley said leading the three bow to the far end of the beach.

{back with harry and ron}

"were could she have gone" asked ron."i dont know, maby she went for something to drink?" harry replied."lets head down the beach, she may be close by"  
harry said as he picked up the pace.

after 10 minutes of looking they found something odd."ron look" harry said picking up the object."what is it?"."its hermione's wand" harry said handing it to ron.  
"abiosly someone took her and didnt want her to have this" harry said looking back down the opisite side of the beach."potter, there you are"."draco"? harry wacthed him walk up to them."i found the mudblood" he said looking down the beach in there drection.

"there were 4 guys, they looked like the guys from before" draco said pointing down the beach."they were heading to the rocks it seemed" he said.  
"thanks" ron said hoping he was telling the truth. all three down ran down the beach to the rocks. the rocks were an off limmits place to be but to save a friend is didnt really mader, did it?

"were could they be"? ron asked lookign down some clues."i dont know but something tells me they went in that cave" malfoy said pointing to a small opining in the rocks."what makes you say that"?asked harry."her pink towel is laying at the entrince" he said holding it up.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

i knwo this chapter was short but i make the next chapter as fast as posible and as long as possible.

im just happy that people like my storys! :3 


	4. help me

chapter 4: help me.

"tie her to that rock over there" dudley ordered."we cant let her escape before the 10th grader gets here. two of the boys walked over to a tall sharp rock and tied her hands to the back of it. she was unable to move or scream due to being tied up and tape over her mouth. she kicked and kicked trying to cut the rope but they secured the rope so it would not break."hes here" dudley said hising behind a huge rock away from the others."hide fools" he shouted.

a large 10th grader walked into the area. he looked like he didnt want anything wron to happen. he had dark brown hair slicked back alomost like dracos.  
he had scary dark green eyes, red and black shirt, blakc jeans and a hole lot of atitude. the boy peered down the little hermione tied to the rock.  
a smirk peered over his face as he looked at her. as he kneeled down infront of her and lifted her chin for a better look. still tied back she brought her leg up and kicked him in the side."GUGH" he yelled letting go of hermione."do that again, i dare you" he growled swith a small smirk on his face.

"you would be pefect date for tonight wouldent you"? his smirk grew as he looked at her outfit."a blush peered over her face as he took a good look at her.  
"lets see is you have anything to say" he smirk as he riped the tap off her mouth. a small bit of blood peered on her top lip. the boy leaned in and licked off the blood.  
a blush ran over her face once more as she jerked her head back."what a cutie" he said and placed a hand over one of her breast's."dont touch me" she snaped.  
he growled slightly pulling down a stap of her bikini."s-stop" she pleeded. he reached down towards her back rubbing up and down her spine.  
"be a good little kitty know" he said as he placed a unspoken spell on her. he smirked looking at a pair of ears that peered on her head. he grabbed her sensitive tail.  
she purred softly blushing."thats right kitty, purr for daddy. he reached down unbetween her legs until...

"get our hands off her" ron snarled."who are you" he said walking up to ron."your worst nightmare" he growled. a rock above the older boy broke and fell on him. as the boy struggled with the rock harry and ron kept it in place as draco untied hermione."lets get outta here" yelled draco. with that the 4 ran out of the cave andback to there stuff.  
as they ran the noticed guys stairing at hermione constently. once they got back to there stuff there were like 50 guys around hermione."were did you get the cat outfit" draco asked feeling the ears."no dont" hermione said before letting out a cute purr. draco backed up and watched the tail actully move.

"the boy that captured me put some type of charm on me" she said holding the tail."and there very sensitive" she whimpered. a couple guys walked up to her and grabbed her tail and felt her ears.  
she blushed and purr."let go of her" ron pushes the guys off her as he grabbed her wrist and walked away with harry guys didnt stop following them and harry finally got anoyed by the people following them.

after about 15 minutes of running around trying to loose them all, finally the last guy gave up and when back to whatever he was going before hand."finally, there gone" ron said a bit anoyed.  
"finally" hermione said catching her breath."that was such a pain" harry said sitting down on the once sand free towel. after some time in the water the 3 got a bit hungery and disided to go get some ice cream.  
"i will go get the ice creams, ron stay here with hermione, incase they come back" harry said as he walked away to the ice creams.

after waiting and waiting harry finally came back."what took you so long, harry?" asked ron."there was a huge line" harry said handing both of them there ice creams.  
whileeating ice cream ron notices something behind hermione. a sand of some kind was going for the tail." hermione whats that behind you?" ron asked pointing to the figure behind her.  
"i dont know?" she replied back.

as she turned back to face ron the hand came at her. it grabbed the tail which tugged her to the sand. harry grabbed his wand and shot it away." there the hand is gone know" harry said.  
"lets take a dip in the tide pool before it gets to late"hermione sugested."good idea" both boys said as they stood up and walked into the tide pool.  
hary sat at one end of the pool, while ron and hermione sat at the other end. in the tide pool were a couple fish that would nibble at there toes.

the moon rouse over the sun as the stars twinkled in the sky, it started to get dark. the three started to pack up there stuff and headed back to hermiones place for the night.  
. . . . . . . . . . .

well i said it would be a bit longer this one. i cant promise the next will be long. 


End file.
